


A New Type of Freak Show

by Hannahfltx



Category: American Horror Story, The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahfltx/pseuds/Hannahfltx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy spotted the old beat down trailer before it turned into the grounds where they had set up, and watched as it parked off to the side. The being that stepped out was shaded by a large umbrella, but from the little he could see, the figure was wearing a long red coat and matching red suit underneath, an outfit unsuited for the heat of Florida. The figure who remained mostly hidden moved towards the main tent, where Elsa was currently. Jimmy moved to block the figure from entering, and was shocked by his first closer look at the figure in red. His face was covered in white bandages, covering all skin, hair, or anything that could identify him and looking closer the bandages covered his hand holding the umbrella, and could see bandages over all skin not covered by the long red coat. One thing that stood out to Jimmy was the fact that the man lacked shoes, his feet covered in dusty cloth that could have once been bandages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Type of Freak Show

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place around the same time as the fortune teller showing up but she and the other con man are not attempting to get 'freaks' from the show, let's assume they went to the other freak show as they will not, likely, be in this story, also some things might seem a bit out of order just go with it please I had to do that to make some of the story work. This will also take place with the assumption that Darren did not become the dark lord but remained a prince, went through the change to maturity, discovered his heritage, and everyone lives(other changes will be brought up and explained).

Jimmy spotted the old beat down trailer before it turned into the grounds where they had set up, and watched as it parked off to the side. The being that stepped out was shaded by a large umbrella, but from the little he could see, the figure was wearing a long red coat and matching red suit underneath, an outfit unsuited for the heat of Florida. The figure who remained mostly hidden moved towards the main tent, where Elsa was currently. Jimmy moved to block the figure from entering, and was shocked by his first closer look at the figure in red. His face was covered in white bandages, covering all skin, hair, or anything that could identify him and looking closer the bandages covered his hand holding the umbrella, and could see bandages over all skin not covered by the long red coat. One thing that stood out to Jimmy was the fact that the man lacked shoes, his feet covered in dusty cloth that could have once been bandages.

 

Darren looked at the man who had stopped him, noting the jointed fingers most likely the cause for him living in the camp, he then saw how he was being observed by the man, and Darren held out his wrapped hand.

Shocked by the action Jimmy hesitated, then shook the covered hand, loosely expecting the man to pull away but visibly shocked when the man held his hand in a tight but warm hand shake.

Darren smiled, though it went unseen due to the bandages, as the man was shocked by his acceptance of his jointed fingers, not repealed like many people and even some freaks are. 

"My name is Darren Shan", a soft British accented voice said from the man in red to Jimmy, he continued to say "I was wondering if I could speak to the head of this show, as to inquire for any room for workers".

Jimmy still mildly shocked nodded and lead the man 'Darren' into the tent.

Darren looked around as he entered, the people gathered in the tent pausing to look at the strange man, Darren paused to close his umbrella, and followed the yet to be named man. 

"You know", the voice behind him caused him to look back at the man, "it's polite to introduce yourself when you meet someone who has done so already." 

Jimmy became confused for a moment, then realized that he had never told the man his name, "Well mister Shan, my name is Jimmy, Jimmy Darling".

"No need for formalities, please call me Darren, may I be allowed to use your name as well."

"Sure, call me Jimmy."

As they talked they walked towards the back of the tent, and entered Elsa's room. As they entered, she looked up to see who had disturbed her, confusion clear on her face as she looked at Darren.

"And who are you?" She asked Darren

"My name is Darren Shan, and I am here to inquire about a job" Darren stated.

Shocked by his accent Elsa responded by saying, "We cannot afford another performer".

"I do not ask for pay, only a place to sleep, I have my own trailer, so all I ask for is a place to park, and I am willing to do any job needed."

"Well, we can always use free labor", Elsa said, "welcome come to a freak show, why are you covered in bandages, but for what reason, what makes you a freak?"

"My skin" a Darren started "burns when it comes into contact with the sun, it is hard to find work outside the business of freak shows."

"A real life vampire", Elsa said not noticing the flinch from Darren "British too. Welcome to the show." She motioned to the forgotten Jimmy "show him where to park, then set him to work."

Jimmy lead Darren out of the tent and pointed towards an open field to park his trailer and said, "once you park come see me in the big tent to find you a job." Jimmy walked back into the tent leaving Darren alone.

 

Having moved his trailer Darren walked navy towards the tent, looking for Jimmy for instruction. As he moved into the tent he saw him talking to a bearded lady, Darren waved to him as he noticed. Having a fondness for the bearded woman at his old freak show, Truska, Darren walked through the mostly empty tent towards the two. 

Ethel watched as the figure in red approached herself and her son, looking at Jimmy when the man waved in greeting, and said,

"Who's the guy covered in bandages?"

"Who? Darren? He's new, Elsa hired him to do the odd jobs," Jimmy paused, "he seems nice enough from what I've seen".

Ethel nodded, unconvinced and Darren stop to stand before them. Darren smiled at Jimmy, not that Jimmy nor Ethel could tell, and gave a simple greeting. 

"So, where do I need to go now" Darren asked Jimmy then turned to Ethel and said "Pardon my manners, my name is Darren, and I will be working here, I hope for amicable relations with my fellow workers".

Ethel was mildly shocked by his accent and manners, and nodded leaving her son to instruct the new guy.

Moving to the tents exit Jimmy started to talk,

"You'll need to meet the others, so let's start in the main living quarter, then we can find you a job.", they walked to a tent behind the main stage. "well” he gestured upon entering, “meet the freaks".

Darren looked around the room and compared the people and decor to that of his old stomping grounds, cirque du freak. The table in the center was where most gravitated to when in the room, but a few stood to the side, a two headed woman who he only glanced at, much to the shock of many who watched this figure in red accesses them, for Darren had seen much odder than a two headed woman.

"This is the most of us, this", Jimmy gestured to a woman who rested on the table, lacking legs, "is Suzy, this is Paul", he turned to a man who has stunted arms and tattoos, "this is Ma Petite" turning to a very small woman next to the tallest women in the room "next to her is Eve, and last but not least is Bette and Dot, our headliners." He finished facing Darren once more and then spun around and said "guys this is Darren, he's gonna be staying with us for a while." 

Muttered greetings filled the silence, as they all turned away from Darren with looks of confusion, but knew better than to ask a question out of place. Jimmy brushed his hand against Darren's arm to get his intention, silently reveling in the fact he could touch him without the other flinching, and gestured that they should exit. As they moved to leave a voice from the side spoke, drawing the two's attention.

“So why are you here?” Asked Dot, much to the shock of the others in the tent for their blunt question, “I mean i get why all of us are here but what makes you a freak, other than the bandages.”

“Well”, started Darren, “My skin burns if it comes into contact with the sun, makes it hard to get a normal job.” 

Jimmy grabbed Darren by the arm and pulled him out of the tent.

“Sorry”, Jimmy said, “Dots usually not that rude to people.” They walked out towards Darrens trailer, talking as they walked.

As they approached the trailer Jimmy stood awkwardly to the side of the door and looked at the unreadable covered face of Darren, who wanting to continue talking asked Jimmy into his trailer. Darrens trailer was both odd and old, both in design and the contents. The dark curtains blocked out what little light was left in the late hour, and the walls and floor were both dark in color. His bead was also dark and tucked away into the back of the trailer, the walls covered in old and new books. As Jimmy looked around the room Darren moved to close the curtains fully, than he closed the door. Jimmy with a small amount of paranoid concern looked at Darren. Darren silently laughed and removed his red jacket, setting it to the side of the door on a hook, and faced Jimmy.

Under the coat he wore an old fashioned shirt and light brown pants, both worn from long use, and his arms were also covered in bandages. Darren sat on an old sofa that was almost hidden in the shadows of his trailer, and reached down towards his feet. Darren slowly removed the bandages on his feet uncovering old and harsh scars that encased his feet, they seemed to continue up into his pants. The moment was oddly intimate and Jimmy felt out of place, noticing his discomfort he gestured to the seat across from the sofa, Jimmy sat down. As Darren removed the last of the dirty bandages he moved to remove the ones covering his face Jimmy sat up in increased interest focused on Darrens face. Darren slowly removed the bandages revealing bright orange hair, hair that was tied back against his back, and a face that held as many scars as his feet, but handsome none the less. But one thing Jimmy noticed about Darren was that he had kind eyes with wrinkles showing that he laughed a lot.

"This is okay right? If the scars upset you I can put the bandages back on." Darren said.

"No no it's fine. This is your trailer you should be comfortable."

Darren smiled, which Jimmy could now see and relaxed back, Jimmy couldn't help but wonder about his scars, but knew it would be rude to ask. The two continued to talk well into the night, only stopping when Jimmy fell asleep. Darren stood and lifted Jimmy from the short chair and placed him on the sofa covering him with an old blanket, then Darren went to bed himself.

Jimmy woke in an unfamiliar room, and as he looked up and he watched as Darren covered the last of his feet in the bandages, his face already covered once more. Darren extended his hand out to Jimmy to pull him to his feet, and then they both left the dark trailer, Darren pausing to put on his coat and his umbrella. As they stepped out into the hot Florida sun Jimmy asked, 

"Aren’t you hot under all those layers?"

"Not really, you get use to the heat, I seem to have become immune to it over time."

They spoke as they walked to the main tent, but Jimmy tensed as he noticed Dell stalking toward them, and turned to warn Darren of Dell's temper, but was to late.

"Who's this?" Dell asked.

“My name is Darren Shan and the owner of this fine establishment has kindly offered a position in this troupe.” Darren said cocking his head to the side. 

Dell seemed to be taken aback by the man and when he looked toward Jimmy, who just shrugged, he huffed and said, “I don't like outsiders, I plan to keep an eye on you.”

Derren seemed a bit taken aback by Deel, but Jimmy was hardly surprised seeing as how rude Dell had been to most everyone at camp since he had arrived. But Jimmy could only sigh and continue to walk Darren seemed to figure out that Jimmy was not planning on telling him anything and followed behind looking at the state of the grounds. He could not help but compare the two. But his attention was back on Jimmy as they walked around to the back of the tent where they clearly lived off of. Darren caught up to Jimmy and looked toward him waiting for some direction. But it was the tall woman, who was still much shorter than Mr. Tall, and she asked him to help grab the plates and lay them out on the table that they might have breakfast. Darren started to place down the plates when everyone started to show up and noticed him, those who did not see him yesterday were surprised by the new addition. But Darren ignored the stares and continued to work on setting the table to eat, the tall woman, Eve is her name he thinks to himself, she starts to put down food and she tells him once he is done to sit and eat. Darren sits down and starts to eat. Jimmy sits next to him and starts to ask about his past.

“So, you have a british accent so I can only assume that you are from Britain right?”

“Yep, I was born and raised there, I of course worked in a freak show for the most of my life, only recently did I have to leave and go work for the family but due to my father being a bit mad I had to move away for a while. I chose to move to America seeing as how I am slightly less likely to run into someone I know here. SO far I’m happy with the decision to move here, I got to meet you nice people.” Darren said to Jimmy as he smiled at the people around him.

“You came from a freak show in the UK?” Jimmy asked curious about what that must have been like. 

“Yep, my big brother ran the thing, he's taller than Eve, I joined after meeting my mentor. We did not exactly get along to begin with but eventually we started to see eye to eye.” Darren said to Jimmy as they continued to sit and eat the breakfast.

They continued to eat and chat until the other freaks joined and Darren fell mostly silent feeling awkward around all the people. Jimmy seemed to notice this and let Darren sit in silence. The others seemed happy to ignore the man, well, all but one ignored him. Dell watched Darren like a hawk and felt it to be careless to leave the man on his own, so what if he had another reason for watching the man but the main reason was to keep the others safe, Dell would not admit the real reason as to why he was watching Darren, he would not admit it even to himself. 

Darren shifted in his seat as he felt the eyes of the large strong man on him and he settled deeper in the chair and tried to put Jimmy between himself and Dell. Darren finished up and stood from his place at the table and leaned down to tell Jimmy that he needed to check on something in his trailer. He left the gathering of people and went back to his trailer. 

Jimmy watched as the strange man left to go to his trailer and the twins started to talk to him and they spoke about their decision to practice in the tent and wondered if he would like to join them. For lack of anything else to do he nodded and followed the two into the tent and a couple of the others followed behind. 

Darren stepped into his trailer and opened a false bottom on the ground, inside was a group of spiders doing what spiders do and half a dozen bottles of red liquid. He removed one of the bottles and started to drink it, the spiders seemed to notice the hatch being open and started to climb up his body and settle themselves onto him. Darren use to the way the spiders acted and he reacted to one of the cabinets in the trailer and grabbed the small silver whistle and placed it into his pocket, the spiders happy to be on the man having taken after their mother Madam Octa. Darren figured that the show he once performed in his brother's freak show would be well suited here and left the trailer and walked to the tent still covered in the deadly spiders.

The twins stood on the stage as they practiced singing when Darren walked in and everyone fell silent as the man covered in the deadly spiders walked in. Darren not caring about the spiders that had become family to him did not notice that everyone's attention was on him. He walked up to Jimmy attempting to find out why everyone had fallen silent. He looked around and when he looked confused at Jimmy who was looking terrified at Darren, who spoke,

“Hey Jimmy what with everyone, I figured that I would take the time to practice my act with everyone else, is everyone okay?” Darren said looking around confused.

Jimmy shook his head looking scared still, staring at the huge spiders resting on the quiet man and he slowly started to walk toward him, he paused.

“Your act? What is your act?” Jimmy asked pausing staring at the spiders confused.

“Oh, right, I figured that I would show all of you my old act that I performed at my old freak show. I can control spiders.” Darren said smiling at Jimmy as he walked up to the stage, the twins had stepped down from there sometime ago as they had talked.

Jimmy nodded and led Darren up the stage and he took his place center stage and pulled out his whistle and started to play, the spiders acting is spectacular ways and the freaks gathered and watched in awe. He finished after a few minutes of performing his act with the spiders. Jimmy clapped when he sensed the performance was over and Darren smiled down at him, the spiders moving over him back into their place, and he walked of stage and up to the people below. 

“That was amazing, I have never seen something quite like that, how do you do that?” Jimmy asked as the two started to walk out of the tent.

“My mentor taught me how to control them, we use to have a two man act where he would let me take control to teach me how they respond to the whistle and commands, but these guys trust me and I don't even need to use the whistle, that's all for show.” Darren said as they walked to his trailer. 

As they entered the trailer the spiders on Darren jumped off him and settled into their place in their home, Jimmy watched as the spiders moved about and turned to Darren and asked,

“Where were they before, ‘cause I’ve been in here a few times and I never saw them.”

“They have a den under a false panel on the floor, they usually are happy to live there but when I need them to help me perform,but no I’m not about to show you the hatch mainly because they are overprotective of their nest but mostly because it’s hardly in a state to be seen, it’s understandably covered in spider webs.” Darren said smiling at Jimmy when there was a knock on the trailer door.

Darren looked at the door and shrugged his shoulders and walked over and opened it to see Dell standing there looking impatient and when he looked at Darren he sneered, scoffed and said,

“You are going to act tomorrow, it would seem people have taken to your little parlor trick.” He walked away from the trailer after giving Jimmy a look of disgust.

Darren closed the door and looked back at Jimmy who could only shrug his shoulders and they went back to talking and enjoying each others company. They left only to get lunch and dinner and then Jimmy left for the night as it was time to sleep.

 

The next day the performances were in order, the twins the new stars, Darren but an afterthought, though people seemed to fear the red clad man covered in spiders. As he left the stage he bumped into Jimmy who was working on getting the props for a later act in order, the two shared a soft smile and Darren left to replace his spiders in his trailer. By the time he got the spiders happily in their home and, sparing a moment to drink a vial of blood, walked back to the tent to see the show already over. He walked up to Jimmy and his mother who stood to the side talking.

“Jimmy how was the shows turnout, because from what I know about freak shows we always sold out the theater we were at, but that is across the ocean and I was wondering if this is normal for you to have?” Darren asked the two, mainly Jimmy, as he walked up.

“What? Do mean to tell me that in the freak show that you preformed at you had full shows every night? That sounds impossible, the times that we have full shows are so few and far between that when they do happen it is something of a special occasion.” Jimmy’s mother said looking at Darren confused.

“Yep, I swear it is all because of my older brother, he knows more about getting people to come to the shows than I do, I mostly just stood around doing what my mentor told me to, but I do know that our troupe of freaks is a bit bigger than this as my fathers workers stay with us to help with moving around as much as we do.” Darren says looking back in forth between the bearded lady and her son. 

She let out a sigh and walked away back to the main tent. Darren turned to face Jimmy fully. Who looked confused and he pulled Darren closer to him and whispered,

“Your old troupe and its success, you should not talk about them to Dell my mom was just telling me that he is looking for an excuse to string you up and throw you out, I have no idea what he has against you but only that he seems to have it out for you. Just be careful of him, he could easily overpower you.”

Darren hides a laugh, him overpowered, but nodded his head with a more serious expression. The two walked away from the side of the tent and started to help the others with cleaning. 

 

It was only a few days later that Dandy heard about the freak show all he knew was that he wanted to see it and that it had to be perfect, a private show just for him on the cusp of night. He demanded this of his mother and she easily agreed to get it all in order, but it would take until tomorrow. Tomorrow.

 

There was a big show, someone had bought out the house for the night, or so Darren had been told over breakfast the next day, and that he was to perform before the twins. He nodded understanding little but going with it when Dell walked up to the people gathered and told point blank to Darren,

“It’s gonna be a night performance, apparently whoever bought out the show is also able to skirt the laws, so we do what we always do. Not you though, new boy, when you perform tonight I don’t want you to be wearing those god awful bandages. The sun will be down so you won’t die, or is this going to be a problem?”

Darren just smiled up at the man and happily said “Nope!” 

Dell seemed put of by this but he walked away as Jimmy glared at him.

The show was prepped for before the day was half over and the nerves of the troupe were on edge. Many a question lie in the heads of each of them but ultimately the need for money far outshined any other thought, they got on with things. 

It was approaching nightfall when Darren returned to his trailer to get ready, as he started to remove the bandages from his body his trailer door opened and shot, Jimmy had entered behind him.

“It’s not fair asking you to do this, we have the twins so why would he put the spotlight on you, or ask you to take of your bandages, he must be up to something…” Jimmy said as he took a seat on the sofa in the dark trailer.

Without the bandages on his body Darren turned around and flashed him a smile and shook his head. Jimmy looked at the strangely silent man, the light of the rising mood accenting the scars on his body, he looked away and stood to leave the trailer, only pausing to wish Darren the best on his performance. 

When Darren exited the trailer to go into the tent he watched as a well dressed man stood next to an older woman, his mother maybe… He must be the one who bought out the tent for the night is a thought that runs through Darren's head as he continues to walk to the tent, the man seems to catch sight of Darren right before he enters the tent, the bright red suit and jacket catching his attention. A man cloaked in the color of blood, Dandy wants to get close and see if the man is like him, to see if he has found another lover of blood in this strange place. Suddenly the show is already looking more interesting.

As Darren enters the tent he steps into the light of the poorly kept bulbs and the people waiting around fall silent as they get their first real look at Darren. His scars gain the most attention but they notice that under the scars and with his long orange hair tied back to showing that he has attractive features marred by the scars, there are so many scars, there is more trouble finding skin not covered in scars than not. Darren ignores the stares and walks up to Jimmy who stands in the middle of the room, talking to the twins one of whom openly stares the other trying not to. 

“What happened to you” Asked Dot… or at least Darren thinks it's Dot.

“Well let's just say that my family would hardly be called conventional and fire is not a good thing to run head first into.” Darren says smirking at the twins and looking around at the looks of horror in the eyes of the people in the tent, more than one looking sorry for him, if only they knew. 

After a bit of time the only one left staring at Darren was Dell, who seemed to be made speechless by the beautiful man. Darren tried to explain to an oddly concerned Elsa that he was fine and while his father is a horrible man few of his scars came from him, this seemed to upset her more, but he just shook his head smiling and explaining that the reason he left was not because of what scared him but because he wanted a few years of before he took over at his place of work because he would have little time to see the world when that happens. She still seems concerned over his scars but so do so many people so Darren just gets his spiders who are in a small cage he brought in with him. 

Elsa settled down and started calling the others to get ready as the show was about to began. Jimmy left the back room followed by others as they started to introduce the acts. As each act went up there seemed to be a level of uncomfort, the others not use to the way that one or two people watching was. When it was Darrens turn to take the stage he turned to Jimmy, gave him a wink and looked up at the stage.

Jimmy could not began to explain Darrens performance, he was of to the side of the stage and in the next second he was on the stage, it happened in a blink. Darren then bowed and made a joke about how the tent was quiet tonight and how that was a rare occurrence and such an occasion calls for a very special performance. He started with setting down the cage full of poison spiders and pulling out a small stone cross from his pocket and said,

“This was a gift from my mentor, when he was a member of the freak show he could make the cross do amazing things, like teleport. Care to see?” He smiled as he watched Dandy nod his head transfixed he than walked over and set the cross on the table next to the spiders and hopped of the stage and up to Dandy, 

“Hello my friend the name is Darren and I wanted to give you a bit of a closer view, now see the cross on the stage,” Dandy looked up from the Brit who had come to stand next to him,”Okay so look at the cross, now look at my hands and then back.”

Dandy did as Darren asked and was shocked to see in the blink of an eye the cross had moved from the table to the man's hand. He started to clap as Darren started to walk back up to the stage, when he did he took of his jacket and set it to the side.

“For my next trick I am going to show you my ability to control the universe itself.” Darren smiled as he walked over to the side of the stage where the weights were kept for Dell and easily picked up the weights, each weighing far more than one should be able to hold easily, but Darren just grabbed the lot and walked back to the center of the stage. 

“Now these are for our strong man, and I bet you can guess at how heavy they are, but would you like to try to hold them yourself?” Darren asked as he stood holding two of the weights out. 

Dandy all but leapt out of his chair and took to the stage, a huge grin across his face as he stepped up to the stage, and as he did Darren held out one of the weights. As Dandy moved to take hold of it he suddenly felt the immense weight of the weight and had it not been for the grip Darren retained on it he would have buckled under it. Darren smiled kindly and said,

“Heavy right? Don’t worry most people could only ever dream of being able to lift such things as this, and I’m here so I can hardly be called normal.”

Dandy looked at the scared man and took his time taking in the details of the man's face, it too is covered in scars. Darren smiled and set the weights to the side and asked,

“For my next trick I’ll need someone else's help, would you like to help me again?”

Dandy had a huge smile on his face as he nodded his head and Darren pulled out a metal post from behind the stage and handed one end of the post to Dandy, and told him to hold it steady. He than tore the post in half and then proceed to roll the thing up to meet Dandy on the other end, Dandy who looked at Darren in awe. Darren took it from him and he pushed the rolled up post and compressed it even smaller and than gave it back,

“A souvenir from you amazing help on the stage, now I want you to meet a few friends of mine but they don’t like strangers so I’m going to have to ask you to return to your seat please.”

Dandy looked at the small metal cube and nodded and stepped off the stage and sat in the front row still transfixed at the man on stage. Darren brought his spiders out of their cage and let them climb around him, pausing to let his hair down, his long orange hair falling onto his shoulders and the spiders took to walking onto his head and Darren pulled out the small silver whistle and started to play it, and the spiders started to go through their list of tricks he could perform without someone to help him with the act who could control the spiders. 

Dandy sat and watched the man avidly as he called upon the spiders to do trick after impossible trick until the man was done, Darren was done with his act he replaced the spiders and walked off stage to shake Dandys hand and he walked to the back of the tent and the twins took the stage behind him. Dandy was stunned by the twins but his mind was still on the British man who had pulled him on stage and showed him the world he wanted so much to be a part of. He found it hard to watch the twins as they just stood there and walked about, they were boring, at least they were compared to the production that the man before them just put on. Why they were the one that was the starts, while obvious, they should be doing more, they should put on a show not just stand there to be ogled. The man in red was far more interesting.

Darren joined Jimmy when he left the stage and he stood next to him as the twins started their show, or something that would be called a show if one would call standing on stage doing nothing a show. Could they not do anything that would show of them as individuals not just freaks, or is this troupe just completely different than the one he had come from. He would need to talk to Elsa. 

The others behind him were staring at him again. Right his ‘magic’ tricks, probably should have told them about that before doing it on the stage, even Jimmy was staring at him but he could do nothing after the fact. When the twins finished the most of the freaks left the tent and walked around the back and he was swarmed by the others asking how he was able to do the tricks that he did, that it looked like real magic as he did not have the time to set up the stage to pull off the tricks.

But he pulled away and he walked off to the side of the tent and he noticed Jimmy talking to the twins and he continues over to see Elsa talking to Dandy and his mother. He walks up to them. 

“I want to buy the man in red, the one who pulled me up to the stage and was nice to me” Dandy was telling Elsa as he walked up to the two who had started to argue. 

“Now what is all of this about.” Darren asked as he walked up to the two both looking relived. 

“This man child want to buy you.” Elsa says in disgust. 

“Now why would you want to do that, if you want to spend time together with me you only need ask. I would more than happy spend the time with you without needing to buy you.” Darren said smiling at the two, he than patted Dandy on the shoulder and started to walk off, Dandy followed him and left Elsa standing next to Dandy's mother. 

“Do you mean that, you being my friend without needing to be paid, I would have a real friend!” Dandy very excitedly asked as he followed the man in red to his trailer. 

Darren nodded and opened the door and let the two of them in, he set the spiders to the side and turned and faced Dandy giving him a soft smile.

“I know you don’t want to live in my house, I get that more than you could ever understand, so I think the best idea would for me to join the show, I mean look at how well we worked together on stage, that could be my big showbiz break.” Dandy started to say but Darren started to shake his head and said very softly as not to upset the man.

“I would be happy to see you help out but if you want to do something other than work as an extra in a freak show you need to look elsewhere for a break, if you start in a freak show that’s where you will end up. You deserve better and I hope to see you on the big screen, or Broadway not some illegal back alley show.” Darren explained, Dandy fell silent.

 

He than said, “Do you think I could make it to the big screen or stage, no one has ever told me that. Other than my mother but she has to tell me that, not that she would ever let me do it.”

“Of course but like any other job you would job you need to start practicing and reaching out for the input of others with an open mind, they will be harsh but they must because only the best push through and become famous. When I have the free time we can work on the skills you have and spend time together.” Darren told Dandy as he opened a schedule and they set dates and times as to when to meet over the next few weeks.

Dandy left the trailer feeling a rush of excitement and pure unadulterated joy. Darren stood to the side of the door and was a bit startled when he noticed Jimmy standing next to him, he than relaxed.

“Why would you do that, he's just some spoilt kid who should face the reality of the world, you’ve given him false dreams that he likely will never achieve.” Jimmy asked looking at the over excited Dandy talking to his mother. 

“Let the kid hope, I use to dream of the ‘perfect’ life, the job, the kid, the wife, and the monotony of the world. But here I stand as someone who has had their entire life flipped, and it’s been so unlikely of what could've happened in my life but it did and it has made me so much more happy than I think I could have ever been.” Darren tells Jimmy with the same soft smile and he turned and reentered the trailer.

Over the next few weeks Darren spent time with Dandy and helped him figure out his future and what he want in life, he also spent the time at camp with Jimmy, he became close to the two of them when he got the news that there was a group of people that had attacked a freak show and that they had killed the freaks to turn into museum pieces. If Larten found out about this, well he could say goodbye to any freedom that he once had, the man was far too overprotective. The news seemed to set the others on edge as well, mainly Dell. But Darren could only work around what was going on and so he did. He was one of the few. 

It took a week, they were about to go on to perform and the tent was alive with activity when the show started. It all went fine until Darren was up to perform, he called for help from the audience when he spotted the familiar combo of red and orange with a smile Darren shook his head and reached out his hand and Larten joined him on the stage.

“I know we look alike and I can tell you, yes I know this man, but this is not planned, in fact why don’t we change things up, Larten you’re in charge.” Darren bowed and stepped back and the two fell into the familiar old routine and by the end they could not stop grinning. They walked off stage to the back section of the tent where Darren pulled Larten into a hug. They than walked outside getting caught up, what had been going on here in the states and what was happening in the mountain. They were happy to share the insane stories that they had accumulated over the time away from each other when Jimmy, Elsa, and Dell all worked out of the tent to the two man. Over the next few days it became clear to Darren that he was being forced back to the mountain, and that he would need to be there for a few weeks to clear up a few of the issues with the generals and them fighting the vampaneze again. He told Jimmy that he needed to check in on Dandy and encourage him, that he could end up a very different person if he did not have the help of others, and the change would be for the much worse. Darren told Elsa that he would try to return but could not gerente that he would be able to but would try, she seemed concerned but promised to look after the trailer for him as it would be difficult to take back with him and Darren packed up his things and left to go back home with Larten. He likes to think he will return someday but who knows...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading all the way to the end and I hope I was not the only one thinking about this when they watched the show, do what you will kudo or comment as you will but I do love knowing people have actually read this thing.


End file.
